


A Champion Time

by EvelynRose



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/F, F/M, I have a thing for idiots in love who don't know it, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynRose/pseuds/EvelynRose
Summary: When the new Champion takes over, Leon takes her under his wing as she tries to navigate the new life. However, the two are hopeless as their friends soon find out, and try to make them realize what they're totally missing.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Original Character(s), Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Champion Time

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a bit of trial and error! I've never posted on AO3 so this ought to be fun. Please give me criticism and feedback!

The newly minted Champion sat, with her head hanging back as she spun around in Sonia’s desk chair. The new Professor was busy researching something, and the pink haired girl was waiting patiently. She liked to hang out in Sonia’s lab due to the abundance of plants and natural light, also not many people bothered the Professor, so she could hide out when being Champion got to be too much. She wasn’t sure how Leon did it to be honest, constantly in the public eye. She supposed that with time it got easier, but the past month of being “Galar’s greatest champion” was a learning curve for her. Between beating Leon, fighting the wild Dynamax Pokémon released by Sordward and Shieldbert, and the media, it was a very packed week.  
That’s why she was slowly getting dizzier in the chair, as she needed to vent to her closest friend. Sonia and she had formed a friendship of sorts, what with the two of them being only 2 years apart and working in tandem studying the history of Galar and Dynamax as Rosemary completed her Gym Challenge. Their shared experience as Gym Challengers, and interest in history has led to hours of conversations when the two had met up throughout the region. It was nice to have the orange headed Professor as a friend, cause as great as Hop is as a friend, sometimes there are things you can’t discuss with your male friend.

“He left me a Charmander.” Rosemary started and heard the audible sound of Sonia stopping her research. Stilling the chair, she faced the other girl and looked her in her blue eyes. “He left me a Charmander, Sonia. And a note that said let’s have a fiery battle again.”

Sonia chuckled and came to sit on her desk in front of the pink haired Champion. “Did you take it?” Rosemary nodded, and Sonia chuckled again. “You’re in deep huh, Rose?”

Rosemary just let out a deep sigh that fluffed her bangs up a little. “You’re telling me, I named the Charmander after him. Sonia, why did I have to gain a crush on the most self-sacrificing dork this side of the Wilds?” Sonia just laughed at the blush creeping over the Champion’s face and took her hands in hers. “If I knew why, I wouldn’t have had a crush on him when we were Challengers. All you can do is ride it out, and maybe shoot your shot. I’ve heard you have a wicked throw when it comes to pokeballs, maybe it extends to hitting on the ex-Champion.”

She added the last part with a wink, and Rosemary laughed. “Probably not, he most likely sees me as a little sister, after all I’m his brother’s friend. Speaking of which, where is Hop?”

“Out on assignment for me in Stow-on-the-side. So, you don’t have to worry about him crashing in on your declaration of love for his older brother.” That just caused Rosemary to turn even redder and retort, “I never said I loved him Sonia!”

“Oh, but you did when you said you named his gift of a Charmander after him. If that isn’t love, I don’t know what is. You’re in deep honey.” Rosemary let out an aggravated sigh and lowered her head into her hands. “I really am, aren’t I?”

Rosemary felt a wetness on her face and removed her hands to find Sonia’s Yamper trying to nudge his way into her hands. “Hey Yamp, thank you for trying to save me from my own embarrassment.” She chuckled out, pulling the small electric corgi onto her lap as she watched Sonia flit around the table in front of her, taking notes from the paper laid out in front of her. Rosemary decided to make a joke to lighten the mood, “I may be in deep, but hey, at least I’m deeply into finishing my Pokedex also.”

Sonia looked up and gave her a genuine big smile. “I thought since you were Champion you would have forgotten about it!”

The young Champion just gave Sonia a deadpanned look that said are you kidding me? “You really thought that I would be lackadaisical when it came to the Pokedex? Like Sonia, I became Champion at 16, six months after I started my Gym Challenge, I have a team that is level 70 and above. I’m sure as heck not going to skimp on something that gives me an excuse to diversify my team, train them and myself, and allow me to get away from people.”

Sonia just looked at Rosemary, and just made a surprised noise. “I guess I never thought about it that way, I guess completing your Pokedex is a strong part of being Champion for you. Also, I get that, the press never wants to wander the Wilds, so I get avoiding them.”

Rosemary just nodded and looked at her Rotom Phone as it freed itself from her bag. It chirped that she had a new message, and it was from Leon.

_Training Battle in 30 roof of Battle Tower?  
You’re on n you’re gonna lose hard_

She watched as the text sent, and Leon shot back an emoji of him sticking his tongue out. The man had been thrilled when he learnt they made emojis of him, and now he used them liberally to emote his mood via text. She let Sonia know that she was headed out as she had some training to do, not that she added with who, and removed the now asleep Yamper from her lap. Pulling down the legs of her green shorts as they had slid up while she sat, the pink haired girl hugged Sonia goodbye.

Ordering a Corviknight Taxi before she stepped outside, Rosemary waited the customary few minutes in-between for it to get to Wedgehurst. She would have just hopped on the light train, but she wanted to stop at her apartment to change before heading over to the old Rose Tower, and just grabbing the Pokémon taxi would give her the time. While her simple grass gym shorts, white shirt and white chucks were perfect for the warmer weather of the spring day, she knew that her and Leon’s training battle would go late, and the top of the Tower could get windy. So, her shorts weren’t ideal for what her evening plans were. Plus, she was bound to possibly face press once she stepped foot outside of her apartment and until she entered the Battle Tower, so she wanted to look presentable.  
Leon had said the press would leave her alone in another week once her newness wore off, and then they’d only hound her at official things. Boy, Rosemary couldn’t wait for that because she missed the quiet and freedom that was travelling during her Gym Challenge. Taking over the title had taken that away from her, and she only saw it when she got away to visit Sonia or scheduled a block of time to train in the Wilds.

That was another thing that drove her crazy, her time was scheduled, she no longer had total free will to do what she wanted. She couldn’t just take the train to Postwick and eat with her mother as often as she could while a Challenger, or even go out with Hop without dating rumors swirling. Yeah, she had free time, but she had to keep her phone on her just incase a visiting Champion, Professor or even just a Gym Leader stopped by and wanted to see her. Sighing, the girl climbed into the cart carried by the large bird Pokémon and it’s rider that had just landed in front of her. Giving a short greeting to the taxi driver, she was off watching the Galar Region fly below her as they headed northwards. She looked down as they passed Motostoke, it’s clocktower almost close enough to touch, and Hammerlock as it’s dominating fortress like castle loomed below. She thought the whole region of Galar was beautiful, with each city having it’s unique look. Each place has its own personality and learning each place’s differences had been a fun time on her Challenger journey.

Watching the landscape below turn icy and their path take a more direct line with the train tracks, Rosemary got her apartment keys out to be prepared to dart from the taxi into the safety of her apartment. Especially with her battle with Leon now only being 20 minutes away. Unsticking her legs from the leather seats of the carriage, she shouldered her leather messenger bag. Once the carriage touched the ground outside of the Monorail station, she thanked the driver and stepped outside into the familiar air of Wyndon.


End file.
